User talk:GreyOwl
Archive 1 BAM! I archived your old talk page, since it was a very long one and its size was annoying.Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 22:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ban I was banned for joking about age...please lift ban. Awesome! Thank you for accepting. I promise you it'll be awesome. Now, we have a month to figure it out, so we can run down a few of the basics. First off, we have the same basic options for conducting the interview. We can do it through email, like when you interviewed me, or we can do it through Skype, like when I interviewed Dubious. The pro's and con's are pretty simple. Skype gives me a chance to not only ask you the basic questions, but to also add caveats to answers you are giving, or follow ups to certain comments. This tends to make for a fuller interview, but it also requires a more "on the spot" Q&A, which can be a bit nerve racking for some people. It would also require us to sit down at the same time to conduct it, thus having to coordinate times and such. Of course, we have over a month to complete this, so maybe that isn't that big a deal. (Dubious and I did the interview over the course of a few conversations.) Email is the other option. Pro is that it gives you all the time you need to think out your answers on your own schedule, which in many ways is easier. It also takes away the stress of feeling that you must answer on the spot. Con for that is it limits a lot of the natural flow of conversation, as I do build many of my questions off of the question before it. Of course, it is always possible to simply apply caveat questions in follow up emails, still giving it that natural flow. Either way, the choice is yours. As I did, if you would like to email me a short bio about yourself, sort of highlighting elements of yourself that you feel would enhance the questions, please do. If there are any specific stories you've written that you would like me to highlight, also include those. Again, thanks so much Sal for agreeing to do the interview. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :In case you didn't see Banning's page, I cannot allow back-to-back interviews with the same people. Sorry, Sal. Nothing personal at all. I just need to keep the community in mind here, and this might look fishy to users. Chin up, though. I have a feeling you'll be interviewed down the road, soon enough. :Also, do you have November's interview ready to go? Please let me know how it is progressing. If it's not done, I'll have to think quickly on a solution. Take care. Mystreve (talk) 11:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: You can put it up anytime you want. According to the site clock, (3:04 A.M. Nov. 1st) you can even upload it now. Then again there really isn't any time constraints. I just set the upload day for the 1st to prevent someone from uploading an interview weeks in advance and 'stealing another user's thunder' so-to-speak or in the middle of the month and users not having time to read it before the next one goes up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Great interview Thank you so much for doing such an amazing job. It's not an easy task to make me sound interesting..lol, but you pulled it off. A couple of suggested edits though. I think you need to place the Staff Blog in the actual category box, as it is currently only showing up on the regular user blogs. Also, within the interview when I reference my specific story titles, could you please make those into internal links to the stories themselves, so that readers can click them and check out my work. Thanks again for doing an amazing interview. Happy Halloween! Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I added the staff blogs category and moved it to the page. Good job. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest The page is up and ready to be viewed! Thanks for contributing and making the contest successful. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Love your work! Keep doing what you do. :) ---- Tony Greyowl, Hey, I'm a lesser known writer here on the wiki but as of late have written some pasta that have been narrated and have gainned the attention of a few well-known writers here. I was hoping that if you had time, you might review a pasta that I posted in the writers workshop. It was supposed to be a novella. I'm at 10,000 words an have just begun the story really. It's a detective noir story set in modern times. I have a close detective friend who gave me insight on the details of the life of a hommicide investigator and standard protocol for a hommicide investigation. Again, I'm not done. It's still early enough in to where I can still welcome critique from those willing to give it. If you can read it, awesome. If not, thanks for your time in reading this. It's all good. Thank you. Update: It's done if you'd like to take a gander. Thanks! - Blacknumber1 (talk) 18:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:412425 Just wanted to say that I really enjoyed some your stores I read here tonight. --rage. (talk) 08:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hopefully it's possible. I know it might seem a bit annoying, but could you perhaps take a look at my recent thread? I would very much appreciate some help from local editors and writers I enjoy reading. If you do thank you, even if it's just a look I appreciate the time. Maybe review my other reads too? Anywho, thanks again and I hope to see more from you soon. :) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:412795 --rage. (talk) 09:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Activity Warning Hi. Just so you know, you haven't made any article edits since November of last year. Users with rollback rights are expected to be some of the most active on the wiki, and to set an example for other users. We really need you to be more active than you currently are. If you do want to retain your user rights, please become more active. If you do not, please contact a bureaucrat to have your rights removed. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:41, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, sorry if this came out as threatening. Your activity is (obviously) your choice, it's just useful to us for the rollbacks to be helping out. I'm glad to see that you edited articles yesterday, it's good to have you back. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) New story, so ya know I need that review Hey Sal, Been a while, hope all is well with you. Well, I got a new story out there, For Love and Hot Chocolate Would really love a review at your earliest opportunity. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 11:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) LTNS Just wanted to say hello and see how you've been the past couple months. I hadn't seen you around since I've been back so I was afraid maybe you'd left. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 00:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Glad to see you're back Thanks for the review on my lastest story. I see that you've been away for some time. Glad to see you back around again. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:45, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Me Your input would be appreciated my friend. Rollback App. Jay Ten (talk) 03:58, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi, GreyOwl Hi. I noticed you review a lot of stories and always leave very constructive feedback, so I was wondering if you would review a pasta of mine- The Abalone Thief. I am also a big fan of your pasta. If this is an unwelcome intrusion please just let me know and I won't ever bug you again. Thanks for your time. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Review of course Hey, new story posted, Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. If you get a chance, please give it a read and let me know your thoughts. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Review request please I think I've got a couple out that need your discerning eye. Tobit: The Bleeding Sky and its sequel Tobit: Blood and Obligations. Whenever you get a chance, check 'em out and let me know what you think. Banningk1979 (talk) 07:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the reviews Hey Sal, Thanks for the glowing reviews to both of my stories, very much appreciated. The next chapter should be up sometime in March. I am giving myeslf a short break from writing this week so that I can recharge the creative batteries. Again, thank you so much for the support. Also, For Love and Hot Chocolate is nominated for PoTM, so please show it some support, lol. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:06, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the kind comment left on my story. I'll be sure to check 'Pasta Noir'. rage. (talk) 08:48, March 10, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, Grey! I've got a new story I'd love to get your feedback on if you have time. Thanks! The Lonely Stars Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Ha, I guess it has been a while. If you want more, I finally finished The Soldier which I believe you read the first several parts of (warning...it turned into a small novella) and I have two shorter stories Petals and A Bad Night that were my semi-final and final entries to Blacknumber's freestyle contest. Please feel more than free to take a look at any or all of them if you are so inclined. Obviously if you have any of your stuff in particular you'd like me to read, I'd be more than happy to; your writing is still some of the smoothest I've found on this site. Last but not least, the Wicker House is up for PotM...if you haven't voted yet, it needs all the help it can get (Banning is killing it so far)! Thanks again, and hope all's good with you. New Tobit Story Hey, My latest Tobit story is up, pleaes check it out. Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:54, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Sisters of Tobit have arrived Hey Sal, Newest Tobit story is up. Check out Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw and give me some of you famous Owl feedback! Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Good to see you back Hey, Haven't heard from you in a while. Hope you come back and write some new stuff. In the mean time, I have a couple new Tobit stories that I would love your input on, and I also wrote a fairy tale submission for a contest. Check that out at, Of Beauties and Beasts Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:31, May 13, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Sal, Just wanted to let you know I just finished my latest Tobit story, Tobit: Theory of Two. I would love some feedback from you. Banningk1979 (talk) 22:55, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey, when marking stories for review, it would be great if you could use the template. You just add it to the top of the article you're M4R'ing, replacing reason with the reason why you're marking it for review. This automatically adds the Marked for Review category, and makes it easier for other editors to understand what's wrong with a story and fix this. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Stories I just wanted to stop by and say that I really like your stories. The ones that I've read so far (Sirens, Room 250, It's So Cold, and The Raffle) are unique in premise. Despite a nitpick or two, The Raffle is among my favorite pasta. I'm definitely going to keep an eye out for any new pasta you put out after I finish reading what you've got posted. Feel free to let me know if you make any more and never quit, because you are very talented :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 03:17, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :That sucks, I can relate to that though. Just try to keep writing for yourself and think of it as more experience gained, that's how I manage when I don't get feedback. I am very happy that you are pursuing the plots you wrote down, it would have been a massive waste for you not to have. Try not to sell yourself short, because you are a very skilled writer. Your attention to detail, unique plots and grammar are all nothing short of amazing. Let me know when you finish your next pasta and I'll be happy to give it a read. Keep chipping away, GreyOwl :)[[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 15:50, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Writing contest! Hey, Just wanted to reach out and let you know that I am hosting a Demon/Devil writing contest. I have a blog up that explains that whole deal, you can check it out here Official Contest Page. I know you haven't written in a while, but I also know that you're one of the best on this page, and I would love to see what you come up with. The contest is open to entries until July 15th, so there is plenty of time. I hope you'll consider entering. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 17:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Credit My writing usually suffers from my characters having a lack of personality, as such I have been studying your writing which I feel does personalities really well. Although my current story still is of my own style, I feel that it has been influenced quite a bit by your writings. I was wondering if you would be okay with me referring to your stories as inspirations in an author's note for my upcoming contest entry "The Endeavor"? I'd feel a bit bad if I didn't since I feel like my writing has evolved a bit thanks to yours; thanks for that :) It isn't finished yet, but you can read it here: http://pastebin.com/pP8ynxRH Thanks again, GreyOwl! Keep writing :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:27, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations on finishing exams! I hope they weren't as stressful as they were for me. No worries about taking time to reply, life always comes first :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 15:51, June 26, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey Sal, New Tobit story is out, would love some feedback from you. Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed. Thanks, hope all is going well for you with school and such. You're very missed around here. --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:42, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Awesome So glad to hear that school and all is going well for you. I also sent you a message about my demon/devil contest. There is still time, so if you're interesetd, I'd love to get a submission from you. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 17:19, June 25, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey Grey! Just finished a new story for Banning's contest. I'd love it if you had a minute and could take a look. Sarah's Story Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Review Requests Hey Sal, I was wondering if you've ever gotten around to reading my newer Tobit stories. You're reviews are very valued by me and I am hoping to get some fresh feedback, as I plan of trying to potentially publish those stories once I finish the series. Let me know if you can find some time to squeeze ol' Tobit into your schedule. Banningk1979 (talk) 22:22, August 8, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Hey, Newest Tobit story is up, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters. Check it out when you get some time please. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:36, August 19, 2015 (UTC) More Pasta Hey GreyOwl! I was wondering if you were currently writing more pasta or had plans to do so. There aren't any stories like yours on the wiki, I really like your habit of taking monsters/beings and making them more human or in the right than the humans. You are really talented at giving your characters emotion and personality, I'm jealous of that XD Not trying to pressure you into writing more, I was just wondering :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:48, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :He may not want to pressure you, so I will. Write!! :P.S. We miss you. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:59, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Jumping on the "feels" bandwagon Sal, You are indeed missed around here. I understand exactly how you feel about low traffic on your stories. I deal with it too, as some of mine that have been on here over a year have only ten or so comments, half of which were replies from me. So I certainly get the feeling. I miss your feedback on my stories, as you gave some of the best reviews, and it showed that you really read everything line by line, and that was always appreciated. You'll always have a fan in me, so you know I'll read and review anything you post. Banningk1979 (talk) 03:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :I too know the feeling. I've written twelve pastas at this point and they probably average out to be around 6 comments each, with me making up half through replies. I've read most of your pasta, but haven't commented on some that I've read, I could start doing that if you like. If you ever get your novel published let me know and I'll be sure to look into it :) Also, be sure to check out On Writing by Stephen King as it goes over how to get a publisher and some bits about publishing. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Sal, Just finished my first stand-alone is some time. Figured you could give me some of that time tested feedback. Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 08:00, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Would you like your own Top Ten? Hello GreyOwl! I am contacting you to ask if you would like a top ten list pertaining to the best stories that you have written or released on this wikia. I started doing top tens for users a while ago, and when I made this blog to ask the people of the wikia who was deserving of a top ten, your name came up a few times. In the most recent blog I released, in which I counted down the best work of BanningK1979, both you and Blacknumber1 were highly requested as my next list in the comments section. By means of a coin toss, it was decided that you are next... with one condition. I would like your permission to do this. Otherwise it would just feel wrong. Thanks for your time! Let me know what you think! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 21:38, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Tobit reviews Hey Sal, Just wanted to start off by saying congrats on getting your Top Ten list coming out soon. You deserve it, and I hope it brings some well earned exposure to your stories. I also wanted to ask when you think you might get around to reviewing the rest of my Tobit stories. I was loving your reviews and was looking forward to seeing the rest of them. I think I'll start my next Tobit chapter soon, so hopefully that happens. Also, could you leave me your thoughts on Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. It's a rather bold pasta that goes into some conterverial current events, and I would love to read your thoughts on it. Well, I think I'm tapped out on asking you for favors for one night. Hope to hear back from you soon. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 07:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey Sal, New Tobit story is up: Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge. Check it out please! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the review Thank you for the awesome reviews on my latest Tobits. Your feedback is always deeply appreciated. Of course, if you're feeling really brave, check out my Jeff the Killer re-write, lol. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed Jeff As always, your review left me feeling pretty revived. Honestly, the general backlash took me by surprise a bit. I am glad that you picked up on the subtle nuances though, as the design was to show that Jeff and Liu were essentially alone in their stuggles, with the town, the bullies and their own parents turning their backs on them in one form or another. As always, I am beyond pleased that you enjoyed my work, thanks for reading. My new job schedule is brutal. I recently started work for the USPS, and the hours are nuts. Sure, the money is amazing, but working 12 hours a day, 7 days a week is almost more than I bargained for. So, I've been on here a lot less because of it. I am not sure what impact these new hours will have on my regular writing, but I am hoping that after the holiday season, things level out and I start getting normal time off. Then I can move on to my next Tobit chapter. Thanks again for the kind words and postive review! Your opinion is highly valued in my writing. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 11:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Good News! Your Top Ten is now complete! It's been a pleasure working with you. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 21:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Glad to see you got the narration on your page :P The coding for videos is such a pain. Today I learned that you can insert it as a thumbnail, so thanks for that (I was trying to help you out with that in the preview function, but failed miserably). I am glad to see that Aesthetically Pleasing is beginning to get the attention it deserves. It's still my favorite thing that you've written (though that's a hard claim to make between it and The Raffle. So, how have things been? Any luck with the pen? Oh, thanks by the way for helping improve my writing! I can't remember if I ever thanked you for that or not, but I learned to make better characters from reading your stories; you truly helped me out a ton. So thank you for helping me out. I still can't make characters anywhere near as characterized as you manage to (always like how you manage to make the monsters more human than the humans are). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:28, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :I think I understand some of your lack of motivation. It's super frustrating when you put your heart, effort, and soul into a story only for things like Sonic.exe to be super popular. I could be wrong and you might not feel motivated for different reasons, but that just always does it for me. I think Banning has it pretty down pat on how we should feel about these things (even if we don't). Banning once told me that he writes for himself and he doesn't really care if anyone hates his stories, so long as he likes them. A good attitude to have in a lot of respects, I think, but an audience helps a lot too. Like, I just really want my stories to spread and a lot of people to enjoy them, you know? I don't really care if I myself become super popular or not (it isn't like I'm using my real name, lol), just my stories. I wish there was some way that we could see how many people have viewed our pages and finished them, that ego boost would help. As it stands now, we only have the reviews to go by. :I'd recommend starting with The Endeavor as not only did it get nominated for Pasta of the Month, but I credited you in it. Speaking of Pasta of the Month, did you know that Aesthetically Pleasing was actually nominated for this month's voting? Anyway, even if you never put out another story ever again, I think it'd be a good thing if you stuck around here. Not to stroke your ego or anything, but I feel like you could really help some writers improve as you've helped me and this wiki could always use better writers. Banning is good with his universe building, Humboldt is great with his gory and lusty works, and you excel with characterization. You each have your own distinguished styles and I'm really jealous of that XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:09, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I forgot about insights being a thing, because you can't search for stories, but on a hunch I found out that Aesthetically Pleasing was within the first 3 pages; page 2 actually. It has 67 views so far this week: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/popularpages?page=2 Don't know if the views are unique though, but it has been looked at a good amount if weeks are defined by the start of every Sunday. ::Thank you. I apologize if it came across as bragging, I just meant it as a "this is how far I got because I learned from you" type way. I'd say it has a good chance of winning since the admin are in charge of voting and thus all users who vote will actually have to read the stories (I think it'd come in second at worst and I genuinely mean that). That's neat, I'm glad to have helped XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:37, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll be rooting for it to win all the same XD Ah, I actually lost to the same pasta that I lost to (which got first) in the contest that I wrote The Endeavor for (I'll beat you one of these days, my friend and rival, Humboldt!). Well, I'll leave you to your writing :D Don't hesitate to drop by and start chatting with me at any time! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:11, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on winning the Spotlighted Pasta of the month for March. Unfortunately, we really had our work cut out for us with this selection and it took a while to get the others to weigh in. Really sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. Once more, congratulations. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:18, March 7, 2016 (UTC)